


A Sacrifice of Love

by HiroAngelLight



Series: Hiro's Sadness [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, Sacrifice, Sadness, Unconditional Love, War, brother bonding, brotherly moments, burden, ending a war, hated, hope for a peaceful life, unselfish sacrifice, war between human races and demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: The world is having a war between the human races and demons. It's been happening since almost a century ago. When it almost reaches the thousandth year, the demon king suddenly says the war will end if the humans give a human child as a sacrifice to him right on the thousandth year. As much as they feel grateful for that, they have one problem. Who will they give to the demon king as a sacrifice?





	A Sacrifice of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tadashi is 25, while Hiro is 14.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.

**-oOo-**

War, blood, loss, and cries. Something that has happened since almost a century ago. It seemed endless. The war between human races and demons. Countless of innocent people had died in that war.

As war continued, day by day, the people were starting to lose their hope. The hope of ending the war and live their lives in peace. Even half of them wished to die soon and meet with their family and loved ones in the afterlife. But the other half tried to reassure them that the war would end soon. They just need a little more patience and keep fighting the demons for the sake of the peaceful life they had wished since long ago.

Tadashi Hamada was one of the half that wasn't giving up. He was really sure the war would end soon. Heck he even already had a plan on marrying Elsa, his fiancé, next week. Yes, sure, they were in a war. But that didn't mean they couldn't marry their loved ones, right? He just needed to keep fighting, survive, and help the others to end the war.

In this world, he had no one except Hiro, his younger brother. His family was killed years ago. At first, he felt no hope. He wanted to die, after losing his family and friends. But it changed after he met Elsa Arendelle. She made him realize that there was still hope as long as they didn't give up.

Soon, they fight together along with his remaining friends and Elsa's sister, Anna, and Anna's lover, Kristoff. They wanted their life and happiness back. And for that, they must not give up on fighting the demons. They didn't want to lose their hope. Because they were sure, that the war would end and they would be able to live their life in peace.

But then again, where was Hiro? Why didn't he fight, too?

Hiro was left home. Tadashi had warned him to stay in the house. Or else, he would undoubtedly not admit him as his younger brother anymore. Thus, made him didn't dare to leave the house except needed. Or if there was an emergency or danger near the house.

Hiro was not stupid. In fact, he was born a genius. He wasn't stupid enough to not knowing how Tadashi actually hated him. And his reason on not allowing him to fight the demons with him was not to protect him. But because for Tadashi, Hiro would only be a burden to him.

No one knew, except him. It was a cruel fact. He only had his older brother in this world. And yet, his older brother hated him so much. Because for Tadashi, their mother wouldn't have to get killed because of protecting the 3 years old Hiro in her arms if he wasn't even born.

How did he even know? He knew about that fact when Tadashi was drunk two years after their aunt died. Their father died soon after their mother's death. And while he was drunk, he yelled at the 5 years old Hiro about how he only brought bad luck to his family and their parents and aunt would still be alive if he was never born. And several other facts that he didn't even want to remember.

It broke little Hiro's heart. But sometimes, he thought that Tadashi might be right. If he was never born, maybe, their parents and aunt would still be alive. He admitted he was really sad knowing the fact that Tadashi hated him with his entire life. Tadashi deserved to be happy, and yet, he tore his happiness. From that harsh day, he vowed to himself that he would do anything to bring back his older brother's happiness.

For Hiro, Tadashi was a great person. He was nice, kind, loved to help people, and caring. His smile was the warmest one he had ever seen. He treated others so nice that made the people loved him so much. Unfortunately, Tadashi was never like that to him.

He still admitted that Hiro was his younger brother. But he never treated him like one. He treated him more like a stranger. A little boy who was no one to him but was forced to take care of him. For Tadashi, Hiro was just a living burden and bad luck. That's why he chose to stay away more from him, not even caring about Hiro's feeling.

Of course, it saddened Hiro so much. But he had no choice. He didn't want him to hate him more. So if by staying in the house would make Tadashi at least happy, he was more than glad to obey. He could stay in the house and protect it so Tadashi would still have a place called home. He didn't care if he died, as long as his beloved older brother happy and he still had a house to go home.

Another five days, and they would have the war for a century. They were fighting the demons when suddenly, demon king came. His voice made them all stopped fighting. Their eyes were now glued to the demon king. The demon king stood on the highest clock tower.

"Just five more days before the thousandth year, which means it will be a century after this war begun. I know all of you had been tired already with this war. That goes the same with me. I also want this war to end soon. However, I have one condition if you, humans, really want this war to end."

Everyone gulped. Then, the demon king added, "I will end this war, if you are willing to sacrifice one human child and give him to me on the thousandth year. If not, then I won't end this war and let all of you suffer to death. I will give you peace and no war for now so you can discuss on who you will sacrifice."

With that the demon king and the demons disappeared. Leaving the stunned people. After for a while, they shouted gleefully.

"At last, our wish will come true!"

"Oh my gosh! The war will end!"

"We can have our peaceful life!"

"But, who will we sacrifice?" That one question made them quite. They didn't know how to answer that. There was no way they would sacrifice an innocent child and give the child to the hand of that cruel demon king. No one dared to say a word and after that, they went back to their home.

**-oOo-**

Hiro was sleeping on his bed when he heard noises downstairs. He woke up and realized it was Tadashi's voice. It seemed that his friends were in their house too now. He walked slowly and silently down the stairs. He tried to not make any sound.

"Finally, the war will end soon!"

Hiro stopped at his track. _'The war will end soon?'_ He was feeling curious and listened more to their conversation.

"Yeah. But we have a problem with that."

"The demon king wants us to sacrifice one child and give the child to him in five days. As much as we want the war to end, there is no way we can sacrifice an innocent child!" It was Tadashi's voice. He sounded so desperate.

"When we finally get the chance to live in peaceful life, the price is really high."

"Now the people is having a hard time on choosing the child to sacrifice."

"So much for a peaceful life. A poor innocent child must be sacrificed. I can't even imagine about that!"

"If we really get to end the war, you and Elsa will finally get married, dude!"

"One week. That means 2 days after the war ends. If it really ends though," Tadashi sighed. "I love her. I really want to be happy with her. But I will also feel guilty if I can marry her and have a happy live while knowing the innocent child may be suffering in that demon king's hand," he added.

"If only there is a way of sacrificing without leaving us in guilty for the entire life."

"Yeah. After all, everyone deserves to be happy."

After listening to the last part, Hiro silently walked back to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed. _'The war will end if we sacrifice one child to the demon king. Then after that, Tadashi will finally be happy again. But then, we must sacrifice one child in order to end the war.'_

He gazed up and stared at the two family photos that hanged on the wall. One was with his parents, aunt, and young Tadashi in it. They all looked really happy. And the other one had him in it. But Tadashi didn't look so happy. Not even a smile on his face like the other one.

He stood up and walked to the photo. He caressed the Tadashi with a smile in the photo. He never once saw his older brother smiled at him. He wanted to see his smile for him. He wanted to see it so bad.

His heart ached. He clutched his hand on his chest. He wanted to see Tadashi happy. He already vowed to himself years ago that he would do anything to make his beloved older brother happy. A sad smile appeared on Hiro's face. If he wanted to end this war and make Tadashi happy, then there was one way.

And he was willing to do it. Even more, he was more than glad to do it. For the sake of his beloved older brother's happiness.

**-oOo-**

Two more days, and the people hadn't decided on who they would choose to sacrifice. They really wanted to end this war. But they weren't that heartless. They didn't have the heart to sacrifice an innocent child. And give it to a demon king.

Tadashi was the same. As much as he wanted to be happy, he couldn't let an innocent child suffers in the hand of demon king. He was thinking so hard if there was a way to end the war without feeling guilty. It was impossible. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Tadashi."

He turned his gaze and saw Hiro. Hiro was standing a few feet from him. He was holding a white doll. His favourite doll since he was still baby. The doll he was forced to make by his parents for Hiro and Tadashi named it Baymax.

"What?"

Hiro walked to him and sat across to him. "Have you and the people decided on who to sacrifice?"

"No, we haven't."

"We only have 2 days to decide, right?"

Tadashi sighed. He hated it when Hiro reminded him about that. "Yeah. But there is no way we can sacrifice an innocent child without us feeling guilty."

There was silence between them. Not that he cared if Hiro was quite anyway. He was about to leave Hiro when Hiro suddenly said something that made him stop. "There is one way."

He was surprised at what Hiro said. He looked at Hiro who was gazing down while clutching his doll tight. _'There is one way? Is he serious?'_ He looked at Hiro with a serious face. "Hiro, are you being serious now? Because if not, I won't hesitate to slap you now."

Hiro looked up to Tadashi, "I'm serious. Besides, I'm sure you will consider it. And probably like it, too."

"I'm all ears."

Hiro was silent for a while. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm willing to be the sacrifice." Tadashi was shocked. _'Hiro? He was willing to be the sacrifice?'_ He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why?"

"You said you and the other people want to end this war and live a peaceful life without feeling guilty. So, I'm willing to do it."

"But why you? And why are you willing to do it?"

Hiro smiled weakly at him. Tadashi was taken a back with that smile. "Because, you hate me. I'm just a burden to you. And for you, I'm only bringing bad luck. I'm sure you are more than happy if I'm gone, right?" Hiro said, softly, but with a hint of sadness in it.

Hiro paused for a while and added, "Besides, the people barely know me. I spent most of my entire life in this house. If you want to sacrifice without feeling guilty, then why not sacrifice me, the person you and others barely know? That way, all of you can continue on living without feeling guilty. And might as well forget about me after a while. But of course, I also have some conditions that only you can do it."

Tadashi thought for a while. Hiro had a point. They could sacrifice someone people barely know. And after that, they could live without feeling guilty. After all, he was right about him wanting Hiro to be gone. But Hiro said he had some conditions that only he could do.

' _I guess, it won't hurt anyone if we choose that way.'_ After thinking for a minute, Tadashi looked at Hiro, "So, what are your conditions?"

Hiro looked at him with an unreadable face before he told him his conditions, "Starting tonight, I want you to treat me like how an older brother treats his younger brother. And we still have two more nights including tonight, so I want to sleep with you. Give me kiss on my forehead, hug me while we sleep, and say that you love me before we sleep. And the last one, smile for me, until it's time for you to give me to the demon king."

Tadashi was really shocked at Hiro's conditions. He never thought Hiro would want him to do that. It was true that he never treated him like a younger brother. But it was only for two days. I wouldn't hurt to do it anyway.

When he looked at Hiro, he saw how sad his smile was. The way Hiro looked at him. There was love in it. Although, it was in a sad way. He suddenly felt a pang in his heart, and he chose to ignore it.

"Alright. It's a deal then." That answer made Hiro felt relief. Even though the sadness on his face didn't disappear. Again, he chose to ignore it. "So, when do we start?"

Hiro thought for a while. "Hmm, I don't mind if we start now. But I'm sure you need a little time to adjust yourself. How about when it's around bedtime? It's still 7, so you will have 2 hours. How does it sound?"

"Sounds good. Okay then. I will take a bath for now," Tadashi said as he stood up and headed toward bathroom. Leaving Hiro all alone again.

Hiro stared at the chair where Tadashi sat earlier. He felt his eyes became glassy. He knew what Tadashi's answer would be. But somehow, he still felt hurt. It hurt him to know that Tadashi didn't even look hesitated when Hiro told him that he was willing to be the sacrifice.

It was his own choice. He already prepared himself for the most possible answer. Yet, he couldn't stop feeling so sad. A single tear dropped to his wrist. He blinked, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

He smiled. He tried to think positively about the decision he had made. If it went well, then Tadashi would be happy again. He would get the happiness he deserved. And he didn't have to take care of a burden and bad luck such as him.

He chuckled hoarsely. He smiled again. This time, with a little hint of happiness.

"At least, Tadashi would be happy when I'm gone."

**-oOo-**

Hiro was in his room when he heard Tadashi knocked his door. A second later, Tadashi came into his room. "Oh, hi, Tadashi. What's up?"

Tadashi was looking inside Hiro's room. It was his very first time to actually see inside his younger brother's room. Looking around and found out that his room was a bit messy. "Your room is quite messy. You are in that age after all, huh?"

"That age? What do you mean?" Hiro was looking at Tadashi, suspiciously. "Puberty," Tadashi said calmly. Hiro blinked, and blushed. "H-hey! Don't talk about it so casually!" Tadashi was a bit surprise to see Hiro's reaction. His reaction was quite amusing.

Seeing Tadashi's amused face, Hiro pouted. "What do you want anyway? You don't come here only to look around my room and suddenly blurt out that word, do you?" Hiro asked, still pouting.

"Of course,not. I want to ask where do you want to sleep tonight, since one of your condition is we sleep together."

"O-oh." Hiro looked down, as if he was expecting something else. "How about your room? As you said, my room is a bit messy. Unless you don't mind sleeping here tonight."

Tadashi thought for a while. Then he answered as he waved his hand, "Nah, I don't mind." Tadashi walked pass Hiro toward Hiro's bed. Then he laid down there. "Come on. I'm sleepy here."

Hiro smiled happily as he walked to his bed and plopped down right next to Tadashi. Tadashi pulled up the blanket, covering both of them. He turned off the lamp and pulled Hiro into his arms. He kissed Hiro's forehead. "Night, Hiro," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Good night, big brother. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now sleep, before the monster under this bed comes out and pulled you down to eat you."

"Eeeeww, I'm too old for that!"

"You look like you're still 8 to me."

"I'm not that small, you know!" Hiro pouted, again. _'I never knew he is this cute,'_ Tadashi thought.

"But you're still small compared to me."

"You are bigger than me because you're already old," Hiro retorted.

Tadashi scoffed at him, "It means I'm already an adult. Unlike you. You are still a little kid." He let out a yawn. "Come on, let's sleep. I'm sleepy here. I can't even open my eyes anymore."

"Okay," he said, snuggled deeper in his big brother's arms. Tadashi tightened his embrace. He felt warm, and nice, with Hiro in his arms. He could feel Hiro's messy thick hair on his nose and chin. He felt ticklish, but he didn't mind.

Hiro felt happy. That was the very first time he was able to sleep in his older brother's embrace. Moreover, he got a kiss on his forehead and the "I love you" words from him as well. He knew it wouldn't last long. But he didn't mind it.

What in his mind now was to enjoy his beloved older brother's attention to him. Which he had wished for a long time. The things that only happened in his sweet dreams. Even it was just until the day he would be sacrificed, he didn't mind. He would treasured all the sweet moments with Tadashi, until the time for his death to come and pick him up.

' _I love you, Tadashi. My beloved big brother. I love you.'_

**-oOo-**

The sun had rise and shine. Birds were chirping on the trees. Tadashi opened his eyes slowly. Tadashi was a bit surprise to see Hiro in his arms. He was wondering why he was in Hiro's rom and why he had Hiro in his arms until he remembered their deal last night.

' _I have to treat him like my younger brother. I do realize that I never treated him like one.'_

He stared down at the small figure in his arms. He stroked Hiro's hair gently. That made Hiro smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms. "Big brother," Hiro mumbled in his sleep.

Tadashi felt warm. He didn't know why he felt that way. All these years, he never once wanted to have any contacts, especially physical contacts with Hiro. He always told him to stay in the house and never go out except necessary. But to hold him in his arms like that, it felt nice. Now he was wondering how Hiro felt when he was mostly home alone with no one but his favourite doll and the people not knowing about him.

He stared at Hiro's peaceful face. _'He is so cute. But he is so skinny. Did he eat right when I wasn't here? Oh wait, I never eat with him before so I didn't know what he ate when I was gone. What should I cook for him? I don't even know what he likes. Maybe I will ask him later after he wakes up.'_

Tadashi kept stroking Hiro's messy hair. A few minutes later, Hiro's eyes were opened slowly. He looked up to see Tadashi was already awake. "Good morning, Tadashi," Hiro said before letting out a small yawn.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" he said, not stopping his hand from stroking Hiro's hair.

"Great. The best sleep I've ever had!" he said. Then he realized something was moving on his hair. It was Tadashi's hand. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Stroking that bird's nest of yours. Can't I?"

Hiro blushed a bit. He didn't say anything, and chose to hide his face to Tadashi's broad chest and clutched the fabric of Tadashi's T-shirt. "It feels nice," Hiro muttered in a low voice after a minute of silence.

Tadashi smiled without him knowing it. He kept stroking his younger brother's hair until they heard a growl from Hiro's stomach. Tadashi smirked at Hiro's blushing face, "Did you hear that? I think I heard a monstrous voice a while ago. I wonder what it was."

"You know what it was if you have that smug look on your face!"

Hiro punched Tadashi's chest. Tadashi only chuckled at this. For him, it was like a punch from a kitten. Hiro raised his brow, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I think I just got a punch from a kitten," he grinned. Hiro pouted and gave another several punches to Tadashi who laughed harder at his kittenish punches. Hiro huffed, "I'm hungry. "

Tadashi smiled again, "I know. Let's just wash our face and brush our teeth first. I don't like the morning taste. After that, I'll make you a breakfast."

"Okay!"

Tadashi got up and walked out from Hiro's room. Hiro sat up and touched his hair. A happy smile appeared on his face. His eyes showed a hint of happiness as well. He was happy.

He finally received the treatment he always longed to happen. He saw Tadashi's smile for him for the first time, and he loved it. His smile was gentle, and warm, like sunshine. He also said that he would cook him a breakfast. He got up from his bed to get ready before he walked downstairs and meet his older brother again.

**-oOo-**

When Tadashi had finished his bath and wore his clothes, he went downstairs to the kitchen. When he reached the door frame, he saw Hiro, sitting on the chair. Hiro noticed him and said, "Took you long enough. Did you change into a woman whenever you take a bath?"

"I didn't. At least I'm fully clean. Unlike you who probably take a bath like a duck," Tadashi scoffed at him. But later on, he gave him a playful smirk. He walked pass Hiro to the counter and got a playful punch from him. "If I'm a duck, then what are you?"

Tadashi made a thinking pose, "Hmmm, how about a hunter? Nah! You're too skinny. Probably you will only have feathers and bones." Tadashi snickered at the thought. "Not funny, Tadashi!" Hiro pouted.

Tadashi stopped. He stared at Hiro with an unreadable look. Hiro raised his brow, "What?"

"Don't call me that."

"Huh?" Hiro felt confuse.

"Don't call me Tadashi. Call me big brother like you did last night."

Hiro blushed a bit. He gazed down and stuttered, "Bi-big brother." Tadashi smiled and ruffled his messy hair, "Now, that sounds cute. I'll make pancakes for us now." Tadashi walked to the kitchen counter and started making the breakfast for them.

Behind him, Hiro just stared at him. He raised his hand and touched his hair, where Tadashi ruffled earlier. He smiled gently. He was happy with the affection he just got from his older brother. And he wanted him to call him big brother instead of his name. The thought of it only made him happier.

After Tadashi had finished making the pancakes, he put them on the table and poured cold milk to their glasses. That was a new experience to him. Making breakfast and eat together with his younger brother who he always wished never born. Somehow, that new experience wasn't unpleasant to him. More like something he wished to do since long before.

They ate their breakfast and talked to each other. Tadashi learned that Hiro was actually allergic to peanuts. And he was born as a genius. It made him feel proud in a way. But he tried to dismiss it. He thought on why he should be proud of Hiro when he never liked him in the first place.

The talk lasted till an hour before the realized it. Hiro told Tadashi to buy some groceries since they almost ran out foods while he would do the clean up. He agreed and went out to buy the groceries. Tadashi planned to cook for his younger brother since that day would be the last day he would see Hiro. And for the sacrifice Hiro had decided him to do, he wanted to at least make him happy with the things he could do. And he hoped Hiro would enjoy his last day with him, the older brother who never treated him like a younger brother before.

**-oOo-**

After Tadashi came back home from buying the groceries, he found Hiro, who fell asleep on the dining chair while his arms were on the table with his head resting on them. He gaped at the small sleeping figure. He was thinking if Hiro was waiting for him before he fell asleep in that position. Tadashi silently put the groceries bags on the kitchen counter. Then he walked to Hiro.

He crouched down to Hiro's level. His finger brushed off the hair that covered Hiro's face. Tadashi stared at his face with gentle eyes. _'He looks so peaceful. So innocent.'_ He caressed Hiro's cheek gently. Suddenly, a wave of guilt, worry, and sadness came haunting him.

' _Can I really let him sacrifice himself in order to end the war? For the sake of others who barely know him? Does he not want to live his life happily, too? He is an innocent child. He doesn't even the cause of this war. He shouldn't be sacrificing his own life for others. He should be more selfish. Care for himself. But, why did he choose to sacrifice himself? What makes him decided to be the sacrifice?'_

"Hmmm…" Tadashi felt Hiro stirred from his nap. Hiro opened his eyes slowly. He saw his older brother's face while his hand was on his cheek. Hiro blinked a few times before straightened his position with some red tints on his face.

"Big brother? Wha-what are you doing? When did you come home?" he asked, feeling a little bit embarrassed. "Looking at your cute napping face."

Hiro blushed more, "Hey! Don't call me cute!" That made Tadashi grinned, "Why not? It really was cute. Like a sleeping kitten."

"I'm not a kitten!" he pouted, being sulky after he was told like that. "At least it's still better than a duck," Tadashi grinned more. He yelped in pain when he earned a pinch on his cheek. "Hey! It hurts!"

Hiro stuck out his tongue, "That's your punishment for being so annoying." At this, Tadashi smiled mischievously at Hiro. Hiro who looked at that smile, gulped and felt like something bad was about to happen. So he stood up and backed away from Tadashi.

"Where are you going, little brother?"

"Eeerr, nowhere," he said, while looking for a way if he could escape from whatever would happen to him. Tadashi suddenly jumped toward Hiro and pulled him to his arms, making Hiro squeaked. Then, Tadashi tickled Hiro, making the boy laughed so hard.

"Hahaha..stop..it! hahaha.. big brother.. hahahaha! Stop!"

"You can't escape from this hellish ticklish, little brother!" Tadashi laughed too.

"Please.. haha.. stop it! Hahahaha!"

"Okay, I'll stop. But we will continue it later," Tadashi chuckled. While Hiro was trying to catch a breath after that hellish tickle from Tadashi. "I will make sure you can't do it again later!" Hiro huffed, crossing his arms like a sulky little kid. "We'll see," Tadashi smirked. After that, they put away the groceries.

**-oOo-**

The siblings used the rest of the day with talking and joking around, cooking the meals together, playing some games, and pulled some pranks toward each other. They looked happy and close to each other. But they weren't in a good situation. If they were, maybe they would be siblings with unbreakable bond and their happy moments would last till they grow old and grey.

The time passed by so quickly. It was already night and almost for bedtime. The last night for Hiro before the sacrifice. The last time for them to sleep each other. And the last time to be together.

Tadashi was taking a bath now. Feeling the warm water as it poured down. His mind was thinking about someone right now. And that someone was Hiro. It would be his last night. And the last time for them to sleep together. To live together.

He should be happy now. Happy that the younger brother he wished to never be born would be finally disappear from his life soon. He would be living without a burden like him. And moreover, continue his life and marry the girl he loved after the world end. Live together with her, happily ever after. But somehow, it felt so wrong.

He didn't know why he felt like that. He didn't know what made him feel that way. Was it because of the time he had spent with Hiro? Or was it because of Hiro? He sighed. He didn't know how to answer that.

When he finished his bath, he went out from the bathroom in his room. He was surprised to see Hiro sitting down on his bed. He seemed to zone out. Not even noticing his presence. So he walked up to him.

"Hey, Hiro? You there?"

Hiro blinked. And he saw that Tadashi was already out from the bathroom. He noticed that his older brother was only wearing a towel around his waist. His face flushed, "Put on some clothes, will ya!"

Tadashi looked amuse, "Why do you look like you are embarrassed to see me in towel?"

"Why is that even a question to you? Oh man, I don't care. Just put on some clothes!"

"Geeez, calm down. We are both guys. Nothing to be embarrass about. You sound like a girl just now," Tadashi chuckled at Hiro's reaction. Hiro pouted again while Tadashi putted on his clothes.

Hiro laid down underneath the blanket and Tadashi joined him seconds later. Like the other night, Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro. Pulling him in a tight embrace. Hiro snuggled to Tadashi. Trying to feel his older brother's stroked Hiro's hair. He smiled when he felt Tadashi's hand stroking his hair.

"Hey, big brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Hiro paused for a while. Then he asked, "Did you enjoy our time together?"

Tadashi's eyes widened. He never thought that Hiro would ask him something like that. He recalled everything they had done together. So far, he had a good time with him. He closed his eyes and said, "Yes, I did."

That answer alone made Hiro happy. "I also enjoyed our time together. Even now, I am enjoying this, too. You are the best older brother ever, big brother."

Once again, Tadashi's eyes widened. _'The best older brother ever? Even when I never treated him like my younger brother before this?'_ The thought made him feel sad again. How could Hiro say that to him? For him, he was the worst older brother ever, for wishing him to never be born and never treated him nice.

He kissed Hiro's forehead. Then, he tightened his embrace. "Thank you for saying that, little brother. Somehow, it means a lot to me." Hiro's eyes softened, then smiled, "You're welcome, big brother. By the way, you haven't turned off the lamp."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." He got up a bit and turn off the lamp. He wrapped his arms around Hiro again, nuzzling to his messy hair. Hiro giggled a bit. "Let's get some sleep now? Tomorrow will be a big day for you and the others," Hiro said.

Tadashi didn't say anything. He was thinking what would happen to Hiro tomorrow and afterwards. And thought if he really could live without feeling guilty after that. He tightened his arms, sniffing Hiro's scent. His younger brother smelled like vanilla, and a little bit of chocolate scent. He wanted to remember this scent. The scent of his younger brother.

Hiro yawned. "Good night, big brother. I love you," he said sleepily. "Good night, little brother. I love you, too. Sweet dreams," Tadashi said as he kissed Hiro's forehead. A few seconds later, he could hear Hiro's light snore.

He listened to his light snore. It would be the last time for him to hear it. It sounded like a lullaby to him. And it lulled him to sleep. Giving him a really sweet dream, where his family were all together, and he and Hiro being a really close siblings. It was a happy moment he was dreaming, as if the war was never existed.

**-oOo-**

Morning came. The day where the people must sacrifice an innocent child to the demon king had arrived. The people didn't have a child to sacrifice. They feared the war would continue again. And made them suffer to the dead.

Tadashi was staring at Hiro, who was getting ready for the sacrifice. He had an unreadable look on his face. He was feeling a bit reluctant about letting him go. But why? Hiro would be gone soon, and shouldn't he feel happy about that? He didn't know how to answer that.

Hiro who noticed him, frowned and turned around and said, "What's with that look on your face?"

"I don't know," he said, letting out a sigh. He walked up to Hiro and hugged him. He rested his chin on Hiro's head, "Are you sure you want to go? You still can stay here and not doing the sacrifice."

Hiro smiled, feeling warm at his older brother's concern about him. He shook his head, "No, big brother. I already made up my mind. I want to end this war. I want the world become peaceful. I want everyone to continue on living a happy life." _'And I want you to be happy, too,'_ Hiro added in his mind.

"Do you know that you're a stubborn person?"

"Nah! I'm not the only one here, remember?" Hiro grinned. Tadashi only smiled weakly as he stroked Hiro's hair again. Feeling the fluffiness for the last time. And feeling Hiro's warmth for the last time. And it went the same way for Hiro, who enjoyed the last time together with his beloved older brother. Feeling the warmth and affection before it would finally end.

"Hiro, I know this probably would be the last time for you to hear this from me. But, please hear me out, okay?"

Hiro nodded. Tadashi took a deep breath and said, "I know you shouldn't be doing this. You should have long life and have your own happiness. We know that we only have this choice to end the war for the peaceful life everyone longed for. I'm also a horrible older brother to you. I wish we lived in a peaceful world so it wouldn't be like this. So, I'm sorry, and thank you. I love you, little brother."

Tadashi tightened his embrace. Hiro's eyes softened and smiled. Hearing those words from Tadashi made him feel happy. The nervousness and fear he felt earlier had vanished completely. He also tightened his arms around Tadashi's waist.

"You're welcome, big brother. You don't know how much your words mean to me. I wish we lived in a peaceful life, too. I'm sure, someday, if we reincarnate and meet again, or even being siblings again, it will be in a better place and life without war. I love you, too, big brother."

After a few minutes, Hiro drew back from Tadashi's arms. "You must go now. I will go there after I finished something. And please, act like you know nothing. Like you know nothing about me at all. Okay?"

Tadashi felt reluctant at first, but nodded in the end. He walked out from Hiro's room. But when he reached the door frame, he stopped and turned back. Looking at Hiro for the last time. Hiro smiled at him, with sadness evident in his eyes. He then went out where everyone would gather up and meet the demon king.

**-oOo-**

"So, where is the child?" the demon king's voice was heard by everyone. It sent chill to their spines. The people were silent. No one dare to say anything. "So, no child?! You want this war to continue and suffer to dead, don't you?! I guess, the war will continue then. Kill them all and-"

"WAIT!"

Before the demon king could finish his order to kill the people, someone shouted. Everyone was silent, looking for the source of the voice. The demon king spotted a little kid. He was wearing a cloak. His face couldn't be seen by everyone. The demon king felt curious.

The boy was walking toward him. The demon king disappeared and appeared in front of the boy in a second. Making the boy stopped and the people took a big step backward. "Are you the one they chose for me?"

The boy looked up and said, "Yes!"

The demon king grabbed the boy's chin and pulled him close to him. He examined the boy's face. He smirked devilishly. "I like the look on your face. Very well, then. As I promised, the war will end today. This child will come with me and be mine!"

The demon king laughed loudly with his demonic voice as he pulled the boy's hand roughly. Dragging the boy with him. The demon king disappeared, along with the boy he dragged earlier. The other demons started to disappear as well. When they were all gone, the people still in silence.

"Who was that boy?"

"Did anyone know him?"

"Did anyone see his face?"

Questions were thrown out. But in the end, one person shouted, "THE WAR HAS ENDED! WE CAN LIVE OUR LIFE PEACEFULLY!"

The people shouted gleefully. Not even care about the boy anymore. Even forgetting about the boy's sacrifice. They only thought about themselves. No one felt saddened by the boy's sacrifice.

Except for a man who cried alone, silently, in the middle of those people who felt rejoiced with the war's end. Probably the only one who felt saddened by the boy's unselfish sacrifice.

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Alright, this is another one-shot story from me. I know this is a crappy story. Moreover, with my bad skill in English. I shouldn't be working on another story when I still have on-going stories to finish, but I can't help on writing every new ideas I have. To be honest, I still have at least 5 more one-shot stories on the progress. And this is the fastest one I have finished though this one is the latest one I started which is yesterday.
> 
> This story is a one-shot for the Hiro's Sadness series in AO3. I got the inspiration for this story after I listened to an insert song from Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii called Farewell Rain (Ame Okuri no Uta). I don't know the meaning of that song since no official lyric and song for it. But it's a really sad song.
> 
> Yes, this story is crappy and not good. But honestly, I'm someone with MDD, and writing my imagination into stories is a way for me to forget about everything bad that happen in my life. So if you don't like my stories, feel free to ignore it without giving me flames. And I will be really happy if you leave a review for this story. Until next time~
> 
> **Editted**
> 
> Alright, as I said, I have a bad habit on noticing my mistakes days or even months after publishing my stories. I just noticed I made a mistake with "Thousandth day" when it should be "Thousandth year". A century means a thousand years and I wrote it with "day". Lol, silly me!


End file.
